Moments Of Bravery
by Dr Dana Stowe's Sidekick
Summary: Olivia struggles to help a young girl change her life for the better. Slight Strong Medicne cross-over. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

**Moments of Bravery**

**Detective Olivia Benson sighed as she reached her office on a cold January night. **

**"Never a dull moment here, that's for sure." she remarked to her partner, Detective Elliot Stabler. **

**"You got that right, Liv." he agreed as she sat down. Olivia was about to lean back in her chair when she heard a small voice. **

**"Help me." it begged, barely above a whisper. **

**"Did you hear that, El?" she asked quietly. **

**"No, I didn't hear anything." he replied.**

**"I heard a voice a couple of minutes ago." she told him. "It said, "Help me."**

**"You want me to go see where it came from?" Elliot asked as Olivia shook her head.**

"**It's okay." she said, rising. "I'll go." **

**She walked out of the office quickly. **

**"Is anyone there?" she called soothingly. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." **

**"Over here." replied the voice. Olivia walked toward the sound and saw a tiny girl huddled behind a chair. She was badly bruised. She held her arms out to Olivia, who picked her up gingerly. **

**"Hi, Honey, my name's Olivia." she said, speaking softly so that the young girl wouldn't be frightened. "Can you tell me how you got these bruises?" **

**"I got them when my daddy hurt my mommy." she replied.**

**"What's your name, Sweetie?" Olivia inquired gently. **

**"Hope." she answered with a slight shiver.**

**"Don't be scared, Hope." Olivia encouraged. "You're safe now. Did your daddy hurt you, too?"**

**Hope nodded hesitantly. "He said he'd make it worse if we told anyone." she answered.**

**"So, how'd you get out?" Olivia asked.**

**"I climbed out my bedroom window." she answered. "Mommy and Daddy are so busy fighting half the time that they don't notice when I leave."**

**Olivia's heart broke at that moment, both for Hope and for her situation. "Do you live close to here?" she questioned as she felt Hope shift in her arms.**

**She nodded. "About a block that way." she responded, pointing west. **

**"Do they hurt much?" Olivia queried, referring to the bruises.**

**Hope groaned in response.**

**"I'm gonna take you over to Rittenhouse." Olivia told her gently. "Andy'll have you fixed up in no time."  
With that, Olivia walked out of the precinct with Hope nestled safely in her arms and headed over to see Andy at the RWHC.**


	2. Struggling

**Chapter 2: Struggling**

**Olivia could feel Hope shaking in her arms as she entered the RWHC.**

**"It's okay, Hope," she soothed, stroking her back gently.**

**"Olivia, it's not safe." she whispered into her shoulder. "If Daddy finds out I'm here, he'll be really mad, and he's scary when he's mad."**

**"Does he drink?" Olivia asked, afraid she already knew the answer. **

**Hope nodded. "He's always drinking," she replied softly. "He can't even get through one day without at least six beers."**

**Sighing, Olivia shook her head disapprovingly, She couldn't fathom how anyone could put their family through this kind of torture. Suddenly, as if on cue, Doctor Andy Campbell came out of her office. She noticed Olivia standing by the door with Hope in her arms and rushed over to them immediately.**

**"Olivia, what happened?" she asked.**

**Olivia looked down at Hope. "Honey, can you tell Dr. Campbell what you told me?" she asked. Hope glanced up at her with frightened eyes, silently telling her that she couldn't trust anyone else. **

**"Dr. Campbell won't hurt you." Olivia assured the shaking girl. "She's here to help."**

**"That's right," Andy chimed in, trying to help ease Hope's fears. "And if it'll make you feel better, Olivia can come into the exam room with us."**

**Olivia flashed her old friend a grateful smile. "Would that help?" she asked Hope, who nodded.**

**"Ok, let's go see what we can do about those bruises," Andy said as she and Olivia exchanged worried glances. **

**"Can you go with Dr. Campbell for me for a few minutes, Hope?" Olivia asked gently.**

**She nodded, but she looked confused. "Aren't you coming with us?" she questioned.**

**This time, it was Olivia's turn to nod. "I'll be right back," she promised. "I just have to run back to the precinct really quick. Don't worry, you're in good hands with Dr. Campbell." With that, she transferred her into Andy's arms and headed toward the door.**

**"I'll take care of her." Andy called as they watched Olivia leave.**

**Back at the precinct, Olivia found Elliot in her office, which was where she'd left him earlier.**

**"Hey, El," she said, trying to hide the fact that she could burst into tears any minute. The effort was in in vain, though. Elliot knew right away that something was bothering her.**

**"What's wrong, Liv?" he asked as he came to her side and squeezed her shoulder.**

**Olivia knew she couldn't hide it any longer, so she decided to tell Elliot what was going on. "You remember that voice I heard earlier?" she asked.**

**He nodded. "Yeah, I remember," he answered.**

**"Well, it belonged to a seven-year-old whose dad drinks six beers a day and beats her and her mom when he loses his temper," she told him with a sad, bitter sigh.**

**He shook his head disapprovingly. "Whoa, that's rough, Liv," he said as he gave her shoulder another squeeze. She nodded.**

**"You're tellin' me." she agreed. "I took her over to the RWHC. She's with Andy now. I just came back to grab my camera so I can take pictures of her bruises for evidence."**

**"Do you want me to go with you?" he offered, knowing that it must be hard on her to face that alone. She nodded, offering him a small smile as she grabbed the camera off her desk.**

**"Let's go," she answered bravely as they headed back to the clinic. **

**"Andy?" Olivia called as they entered.**

**"In here." Andy called back from her office.**

**"This way," Olivia said as she led Elliot down a hall and into the open office.**

**"Olivia, you're back!" Hope cried when she saw her.  
Olivia nodded. "I am, and I brought a friend with me this time," she said with a smile. "This is my partner, Detective Stabler. "**

**"You can call me Elliot, though," he told her, his smile matching Olivia's.**

**"So, what's the verdict, Andy?" Olivia asked cautiously.**

**"She's a very lucky girl," Andy replied. The x-rays I did didn't show any broken bones. She told me how she got the bruises, so I had someone take pictures of them as evidence against her dad. The photographer works in the lab upstairs. I gave her a painkiller to take the sting out. The bruises should heal in a few days." **

**"Did you get the pictures back?" Elliot asked. **

**Andy nodded. "They're over there," she said, pointing to a manila envelope that was sitting on her desk. Elliot walked over to it, picking it up cautiously. Inside, just as Andy had promised, were pictures of Hope's bruises. He shook his head again as he showed them to Olivia.**

**"Can she leave?" Olivia asked as she flipped through the photos.**

**Andy nodded. "Sure," she replied. "I'll do the paperwork."**

**Hope held her arms out to Elliot, who picked her up gingerly. Olivia knew why she trusted him. It was because he was a friend of hers. Suddenly, she looked frightened again. "Olivia?" she asked softly.**

**"Hmm?" Olivia answered.**

**"You're not taking me home, are you?" she questioned.**

**Olivia shook her head. "No, Honey, we're not," she assured her. "We're going back to Elliot's house."**

**"That's right," Elliot chimed in. "You'll be safe there."**

**With that, the trio headed out the door and back to Elliot's 2-story house that was nestled in the heart of New York City.**

**Author's Note: For story purposes, Elliot and Olivia are both single.**


	3. Trust

**Chapter 3: Trust**

**When they reached Elliot's house, Olivia took Hope from him so he could find his keys. Hope had fallen asleep on the way, so Olivia looked down to make sure the transfer hadn't woken her. She snuggled closer to her, a sign of her faith, but she never opened her eyes,**

**"Oh, darn!" Elliot whispered harshly.**

**"What's up?" Olivia whispered back.**

**"I can't find my keys," Elliot answered.**

**Olivia laughed softly. He was always losing his keys. "Check your pocket, El," she suggested.**

**He nodded as if to tell her that that made sense to him. Then, he dug into his pocket. As Olivia had expected, his hand reappeared almost instantly, holding the "lost" keys. **

**"How'd you know?" he asked, forgetting how well she knew him.**

**Olivia laughed again. "How long have we been working together?" she asked playfully.**

**Elliot smiled, understanding the meaning of her question as he turned his key in the lock. He stepped back to let Olivia precede him with Hope, then followed them inside.**

**Olivia laid Hope down on the couch gently before turning to Elliot. "What should we do, El?" she asked, her eyes filling with confusion.**

**"I don't know, Liv," he admitted honestly. "I mean, we can't send her home, and if we call CPS, her dad's likely to make things worse on her and her mom."**

**"I'm afraid for her mom, too, but she was too scared to give me an address when I found her, so I have no idea how to find her mom," she confessed.**

**"Well, if things are as bad as you say, maybe her mom had the sense to get out when she saw that Hope did," he mused.**

**Olivia sighed. "I hope you're right, El," she told him. "I really do."**

**Elliot was about to offer her some reassurance when he saw Hope ease her eyes open, **

**"Elliot? Olivia?" she asked sleepily.**

**"We're right here, Hope." they said in unison as they sat down beside her on the couch. **

**"I had a bad dream," she told them simply.**

**"What was it about?" Olivia asked gently, knowing what she'd tell her even as she asked.**

**"My daddy," she answered, shivering a little.**

**Olivia opened her arms to the little girl as Elliot gave her shoulder a squeeze. "You're safe here," he told her gently.**

**"El's right, Honey," Olivia said with a nod. "Your daddy can't hurt you anymore. We'll protect you."**

**"What about my mommy?" Hope asked. "Will you protect her, too?"**

**"That's what we were hoping you could help us do." Elliot told her.  
"How?" she asked, glancing first at Elliot, then at Olivia.**

**"Can you show us where you live so we can go get your mommy?" Olivia asked cautiously.**

**"I can't go back there," she replied with frightened eyes.**

**"Don't worry, we won't leave you for a second," Olivia assured her as she gave her a hug.**

**Hope looked pensive for a moment, then nodded. "Okay," she said finally. "I'll show you." Olivia smiled. **

"**Good girl," she praised.**

**With that, the trio headed out to Elliot's car, and they were all more than a little afraid of what awaited them.**


	4. The Moment Of Truth

**Chapter 4: The Moment Of Truth**

**Elliot was driving while Olivia held a shaking Hope. **

**"Which way, Honey?" Olivia asked gently.**

**"Right," she replied.**

**Elliot nodded and steered the car around the sloping curve. **

**"It's over," Olivia promised. "He'll never hurt you or your mommy again."**

**Hope sighed. "I wanna believe you, Olivia," she said, "but I'm not so sure it's over."**

**"What makes you say that?" Olivia asked. The concern she was feeling was evident in her voice.**

**"He promised us he'd get help more times than I can count, but he never did," she answered.**

**Elliot shook his head. He could feel his anger building as he asked, "Which way now?"**

**"Left," Hope replied, holding back tears.**

**"Oh, don't cry," Olivia soothed. "It's gonna be okay."**

**Hope nodded. She believed Olivia, but she couldn't stop her tears from falling.**

**Olivia held her close, stroking her pretty red hair as she rocked her back and forth. "Shh, shh," she soothed. "It's okay."**

**Elliot kept his eyes on the road as he put a gentle hand on Hope's shoulder. Their hands brushed as Olivia moved to squeeze it comfortingly. Neither of them noticed, though, since their main focus was on Hope and her mom.**

**"It's okay, Hope," Elliot said, trying to match Olivia's gentleness.**

**Olivia glanced up at him, her eyes filled with worry. He could see her in the mirror that was on the visor. What if it wasn't okay? What if they couldn't keep their promise of protection? These questions were visible in the look she was giving him.**

**He moved his hand from Hope's shoulder to Olivia's, giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "Try not to worry, Liv," he told her softly. Hope had cried herself to sleep in Olivia's arms, so he whispered his words of comfort.**

**"That's impossible, El," she whispered back with a sigh. "I can't help it."**

**Elliot nodded in understanding "I know, Liv," he said as he squeezed her shoulder again. "I know." Suddenly, he stopped in front of a small white house. "Is this your house?" he asked Hope as he gently shook her awake. **

**She looked at him sleepily as she glanced out the window. When she saw the house, she nodded.**

**"Don't worry," Olivia assured her. "We'll be with you all the way."**

**Hope smiled and nodded again. She was really glad Olivia had found her. She knew she could trust her word as well as Elliot's. She felt safer with them then she'd ever felt with anyone else, including her mom. She loved her mom, but she was scared all the time, too, and her mom's fear only made hers grow more. She was brought out of these thoughts when she felt Olivia step out of the car. Next, she heard both doors close as Elliot came to Olivia's side. "Olivia?" she asked, glancing up.**

**"Hmm?" Olivia answered as they approached the house.**

**"Thanks for finding me," Hope said simply.**

**"You're welcome," Olivia told her with a smile, tensing a bit as Elliot rang the doorbell. "I'm just glad I have good hearing. Otherwise, I wouldn't have heard you call out."**

**After a few minutes, a petite young woman answered the door. She had bruises that were very similar to Hope's. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Hope!" she cried when she saw her. **

**Olivia nodded as she transferred Hope into the woman's arms. "I'm Detective Benson, and this is my partner, Detective Stabler," she said as they flashed their badges. **

**The woman nodded. "You're here for my husband, aren't you?"  
"Yeah, we are," Elliot said. He tried to keep his anger in check, but it wasn't working. He could feel it rising even as he spoke. **

**Olivia saw this and took over. "Where can we find him?" she asked the woman. **

**"He's in the back yard, but be careful," she cautioned.**

**Elliot and Olivia nodded. "We will," they said in unison.**

**"Wait," Hope said suddenly. "I wanna come with you."**

**"Are you sure?" Olivia asked, glancing first at Elliot, then at the woman, who nodded hesitantly.**

**"Elliot and Olivia will take care of me, Mommy," Hope assured her. "Besides, I have to stand up for us and show him that we're not scared anymore. They taught me how."**

**"We did?" Olivia asked, surprised.**

**Hope smiled and nodded. "I'm not scared when I'm with you and Elliot," she explained. "You make me feel safe."**

**Olivia returned her smile and took her back into her arms. "We'll keep her safe, Mrs. Carter," she promised her mom as they headed toward the backyard. When they got there, they saw a man throwing pieces of sharp driftwood into the trunk of a big oak tree.**

**"Evan Carter?" Elliot asked.**

**The man turned. "Yeah, that's me," he replied. "What can I do for ya?" **

**"You can start by telling us the story behind these," Elliot said as he showed him the pictures of Hope's bruises. "And then, you can tell us about your wife's, because she's got bruises just like Hope's."**

**"I've never touched them," Evan said defensively.**

**It was then that Hope found her courage. "Yeah, you have, Daddy," she told him, glancing up to make sure Olivia was still protecting her. Olivia nodded, silently telling her that she wasn't going anywhere. "You beat us every day," she continued as she felt her newfound strength coursing through her body. **

**"No, you're just confused, Hopie," Evan told her. He spoke in a gentle tone that both Elliot and Olivia could tell was as phony as he was.**

**"Stop denying it," Olivia ordered harshly. "Hope is _not_ confused. When I found her behind a chair in our precinct, there wasn't a place on her body that wasn't covered by clothes where I didn't see a bruise, and don't even try to tell me she's accident-prone. She told me how you drink six beers a day, and that's a crime in itself if you ask me." **

**Suddenly, Evan started toward Olivia. Elliot saw it coming, so he stepped protectively in front of her **

**"You wanna get to them, you'll have to go through me first," he challenged.**

**"That can be arranged," Evan told him menacingly.**

**"Wait, El," Olivia said suddenly. "Maybe we should call for backup."**

**Elliot shook his head. "I can handle him, Liv. Don't worry," he told her as he glanced over his shoulder.**

**Olivia sighed. Why did Elliot always have to be so stubborn? "Well, I'm not leaving you here alone," she told him. "You can count on that."**

**"What are you so afraid of?" Evan asked her. "Afraid I'll hurt your partner?"**

**Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted when a familiar voice asked, "Lookin' for us?"**

**She turned. It was Fin, and Munch was right behind him.**

**"How'd you find us?" she asked them as she kept an eye on Elliot**

**"Andy called the precinct," Munch answered. "She told us that Hope was a patient of hers before, so they still had her address in her file." **

**"I don't understand," Olivia said as Fin went over to help Elliot. "Why didn't Andy tell us this earlier?" **

**"She said she just came across Hope's file," Munch replied.**

**"Hope, this is Detective Munch," Olivia said.**

**"Elliot, chill!" they heard Fin say loudly.**

**Olivia turned toward Fin's voice. Elliot looked as if steam would come out of his ears any minute. She'd seen that look before, and it was never a good sign. "El, don't!" she called as she ran over to him. Munch took Hope as they ran. "We've got a warrant," he told Olivia when they'd reached Elliot.**

**"In that case, Evan Carter, you're under arrest for child endangerment as well as assault and battery," Olivia told him as she grabbed her handcuffs. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." As Olivia continued to read him his rights, she got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew there was more to this than met the eye, and she was afraid to find out what it was.**


	5. Opening Up

**Chapter 5: Opening Up**

**Olivia had just handed Evan over to be processed, and she could feel herself shaking. She didn't know why. _"Am I shaking because I'm scared, or does it go deeper than that?" _she asked herself silently as Elliot came up to join her.  
"Liv?" he asked gently. "You okay?"**

**She hadn't noticed him until he spoke, and his voice soothed her. She hated to admit it, but it was as if the tone of his voice gave her permission to lean on him. After a few minutes, she found the strength to turn and shake her head. **

**They didn't need words. Elliot could see it in her eyes. This case was tearing away at her, and he knew why. Olivia's mother had been a raging alcoholic, and he knew she was relating to Hope's situation because of that. She had told him what it was like growing up in that kind of home, and he had a feeling that that was all coming back to her now. He placed a hand on her shoulder.**

**"It's okay, Liv," he said as she buried her head in his shoulder, sobbing softly. "Let it out. It's okay." He nodded to Munch as he patted Olivia's back soothingly. Munch got his signal and took Hope out to get some ice cream. Elliot led Olivia into an empty interview room and helped her into a chair. "I know, Liv, I know," he soothed. "Shh, it's okay."**

**"No, it's not," she said through her tears. "You don't need this, El. You've got your own problems, and it's not fair for me to add mine to the load."**

**Elliot shook his head. "No, you've got it all wrong, Liv," he told her. "I'll always be here for you. That's what partners are for." **

**Olivia smiled through her tears. "Thanks, El," she said before asking, "Where's Hope?"**

**"Munch took her out for ice cream," Elliot replied. "So, what had you so upset earlier?"**

**Olivia sighed. "I was thinking about my mother," she answered.**

**Elliot nodded. "I thought that was it," he said quietly.**

**Olivia managed a small laugh. "You know me too well, Stabler," she told him softly.**

**"Well, like you asked earlier, how long have we been working together?" he said playfully. "You wanna talk about it?" he questioned, suddenly turning serious.**

**Olivia nodded as she raised her head and wiped her eyes. "Hope reminds me a lot of me when I was her age," she began.**

**"How's that?" he queried.**

**"Well, I lived in fear when I was growing up, too," she continued. I never knew what my mother was gonna do next, and it scared me to death. I always waited up for her, which only added fuel to her drunken fire. I don't know why I did it. I guess I always hoped that the day would come when she'd come home sober. That never happened, though. I was constantly wondering why she was putting herself and her family through that. I never figured out the answer, but I think I understand now. She took one drink and couldn't stop herself. Before anybody could admit she needed help, she'd slipped so far down that no one could reach her."**

**"Do you think that's where Evan's headed?" Elliot asked as Olivia shook her head.**

**"He's already there, El," she replied. "I can see it in his eyes. No one can help him now. I only wish I'd recognized that look in my mother's eyes sooner."**

**"Don't blame yourself, Liv," Elliot encouraged. "It's not your fault."**

**She sighed. "I know, but now the question is, what can we do to make sure that Hope never has to feel guilty for something that she has no control over? Is that possible?" she asked. Her confusion was evident in her voice. Elliot opened his arms to her again.**

**"I don't know, Liv," he admitted, "but we'll give it our best shot."**


	6. Friends, Partners, More?

**Chapter 6: Friends, Partners, More?**

**Olivia felt funny leaning on Elliot like this. She knew he didn't mind listening, but he had enough on his plate already. He didn't need to spend his time worrying about her, too. Elliot's gentle voice brought her out of these thoughts.**

"**Liv?" he asked. "What's wrong?"**

**Olivia sighed. "I can't help feeling like I'm taking advantage of you, El," she confessed honestly.**

**Elliot hugged her again, shaking his head as he did so. "No, Liv, you're not," he told her gently. "I'm always here for you. You know that."**

**She sighed again. "I know, but," she began. **

**Elliot cut her off. "Shh, no buts, Liv," he whispered. "Don't do this. Just trust me."**

**She managed a small laugh. "Elliot, you know I do," she whispered back. "I always have."**

**He nodded, smiling a little. "So, what's really bothering you?" he asked gently.**

"**It's Hope and her mom," she replied.**

**Elliot glanced down at her in surprise. "What do ya mean, Liv?" he asked. "We got Evan. They're safe now."**

"**I wanna believe you, El," she told him. "I really do, but I've got this funny feeling that this case won't be over when Evan goes to trial."**

"**What makes you think that?" Elliot asked, taking Olivia's hands as she raised her head.**

"**I don't know," she replied. Suddenly, she felt a rush of warmth course through her body. But what had caused it? Was it Elliot's touch, or had she imagined that warm feeling? **


	7. Support

**Chapter 7: Support**

**Olivia froze, burying her head in Elliot's shoulder again. It was as if feeling his arms around her was like a shield for her pain. She knew that she shouldn't feel this way. He was her partner, for pity sake. She couldn't help it, though. She depended on him, and she knew she always would. She could feel herself shaking again, and Elliot's grip on her tightened. **

**"It's okay, Liv," he soothed. "It's okay."**

_**"Oh, what am I doing?" **_**Olivia asked herself silently. ****_"Elliot and I- we'd never work out. Besides, we're partners."_**

**"Liv?" Elliot spoke up, shaking her gently.**

**"Hmm?" Olivia answered absentmindedly.**

**"Where were you just now?" Elliot asked her. "You looked about a million miles away."**

**"Oh, I was just thinking," she answered evasively.  
"About what?" he wanted to know. **

**She sighed. Could she really afford to tell him how she was feeling, or would he dismiss it gently, saying she was feeling this way because of stress? She knew she could trust Elliot, so she opened her mouth to speak as her courage returned. "Elliot, there's something you should know," she began nervously.**

**"What's up, Liv?" he asked gently. He knew that if he pressed her too hard, she wouldn't feel like talking anymore, and he could tell that something big was bothering her. He knew she needed to talk, and he was determined to be there for her.**

**"Olivia." He spoke softly, encouraging her to continue.**

**She sighed again. "Elliot, I've gotta be honest with you," she stated tentatively. "I'm feeling something between us. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. I owe you my life because you protect me every day."**

**"I feel the same way, Liv, but I was scared that you didn't, so I never said anything," Elliot confessed.**

**Olivia gave him a reassuring hug, silently telling him that she understood, and they stayed there alone for awhile. It was as if a huge burden had been lifted from both of their shoulders with those admissions.**


	8. Courage

**Chapter 8: Courage**

**Olivia let out a sigh of relief. She'd been keeping her feelings for Elliot a secret for awhile, and she knew why. Elliot still loved his family, and she didn't wanna mess that up. She was glad she'd finally told him, though. Those feelings were beginning to eat away at her, and she was sure she wouldn't have been able to keep them bottled up much longer. "El?" she asked quietly.**

"**Hmm?" he answered.**

"**Was I wrong?" she asked.**

"**About what?" he wanted to know.**

"**Was I wrong about what I said?" she wondered.**

"**Not if that's how you feel, Liv," he replied gently. "Feelings are never wrong, and you don't have to be ashamed of them. I'm not."**

**Olivia smiled. Elliot always knew how to make her feel better. "Thanks, El," she said.**

"**Anytime," he told her, returning her smile.**

"**Ya know, if Cragen finds out about us, we're toast," she said with a laugh.**

**Elliot laughed, too. "I know. He'd flip. Don't worry, though. I'll make sure we're not separated."**

**Olivia smiled. She knew Elliot would keep his word.**

**  
**


	9. Protection From The Pain

**Chapter 9: Protection From The Pain**

**Suddenly, Olivia noticed Elliot shaking. This alarmed her, but she knew what to do. She wrapped her arms around him just as he had done earlier. "What's wrong, El?" she asked softly/**

**"How do we do it, Liv?" he asked, holding back the first tears that Olivia had seen from him in a long time. "How can we see what we see every day and still come home whole?"**

**Olivia wasn't sure how to answer that question. She'd been searching for the answer for years, but she hadn't come up with anything. "I don't know, El," she admitted honestly. "It's not easy, and it causes us a lotta pain sometimes, but somebody's gotta speak up for these victims, and I think it's our destiny to do that." **

**Elliot nodded. Olivia's words made sense to him. She always knew just the right thing to say. She had a gift for pulling him back from the edge, and he didn't know if he'd ever be able to repay her for that. "Liv?" he said questioningly.**

**"Yeah?" she answered.**

**"Do you ever have second thoughts?" he wondered.**

**Olivia nodded. "Sometimes, but then I remember why I do it," she replied. "I do it for girls like Hope and for men and women like me. I was raped a couple of years ago, so I started working here to avenge other victims because I couldn't fight my own attacker." **

**"That makes sense," Elliot told her. From that moment on, his respect for her soared, and he began to see Olivia in a whole new light.**


	10. It Finally Makes Sense

**Chapter 10: It Finally Makes Sense**

**An eerie silence enveloped the room. After a few minutes, Olivia found the courage to break it. "I'm sorry, El," she said. "I didn't mean to drop that on you like that."**

**Elliot shook his head. "It's okay, Liv," he told her. "It makes more sense now."**

**"What does?" she asked, confused.**

**"Now I understand why you're always so empathetic and gentle with the victims," he replied. "I always see something deeper in your eyes when we're doing interviews, and now I know what that is. You know how they feel because you couldn't fight off your attacker, which only makes you more determined to get them justice."**

**Olivia managed a small laugh. "You hit the nail on the head, El," she told him. "See, I've always thought my rape was a blessing in disguise because it helped me realize that I wasn't alone and that I could help other people that had lived my nightmare."**

**"But don't the cases make you relive your attack?" Elliot asked as he took her hand.**

**"Whenever I start to go back there, you pull me back," she replied. **

**"How?" he questioned.**

**"You're always there for me, and if I ever need a strong shoulder, you don't think twice about offering me yours. Your strength pulls me outta that dark place," she answered, giving his hand a squeeze.**

**He smiled, wrapping his arms around her again. He was glad he could help her move past her painful memories. **


	11. Strength

**Chapter 11: Strength**

**Olivia sighed. She felt strength coursing through her body. She'd never opened up that completely to anyone before, and she was glad Elliot had been there to help her. "El?" she said, breaking the silence that had once again surrounded them. **

**'Yeah?" he answered.**

**"I think we've got company," she told him as she pointed toward the door.**

**Elliot turned. Olivia was right. Fin was staring intently at them.**

**"What's up, Fin?" Olivia asked cautiously.**

**"Hope's back, and I think she's in trouble," he replied.**

**"Did she tell you what happened?" Elliot questioned.**

**Fin shook his head. "She's too upset," he answered. "Says she'll only talk to you two."**

**"It's OK, Fin," Olivia said, rising with Elliot behind her. "We'll take care of her." **

**Fin nodded. "Let me know if I can help," he told them. **

**"We will," they said in unison as they walked out.**

**They found Hope sobbing on the couch in the children's interview room. Olivia rushed in with Elliot in tow. "Honey, what happened?" she asked gently as she sat down. **

**"I got hurt," Hope replied through her tears.**

**"Was Detective Munch with you?" Elliot asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.**

**She nodded. "He never left me," she answered.**

**"Then how were you hurt, Honey?" Olivia asked softly as she placed a hand on her other shoulder.**

**"You can tell us," Elliot encouraged.**

**"I was walking down the street with Detective Munch, and a couple of guys grabbed me. Detective Munch and I fought them, and his gun scared them off. He's chasing them now. He told me to run back here," she told Olivia.**

**"Did you see their faces?" Elliot questioned.**

**Hope shook her head. "I was too busy fighting to look," she replied, ashamed. Suddenly, her body was once again wracked with sobs. Olivia opened her arms to the young girl, letting her sob **

**into her shoulder.**

**"Don't cry, Hope," she soothed as she stroked her hair. "It's OK. You're safe now."**

**"Should we go back Munch up?" Elliot asked. **

**Olivia shook her head. "I heard Fin leave earlier," she answered. "I'm sure he's got it covered." She hoped with everything she had that she was right.**


	12. The Blame Game

**Chapter 12: The Blame Game**

**Olivia laughed. She'd just had doubts about Fin, of all people. Fin was the toughest male cop on the team next to Elliot, and she knew in her head that he could take care of Munch as well as himself. She knew he was an experienced cop who could handle anything that was thrown at him. Still, she knew the risks, and they terrified her beyond belief. What if the guys who grabbed Hope got up their courage and came back, this time with a gun? What if they were looking for Hope? What if they could outsmart Fin and Munch somehow? These questions were racing through her mind when she heard Elliot's gentle voice.**

**"Liv?" he asked quietly. "What's goin' on?"**

**She sighed. "I keep playing the what-if game in my head with Fin, Munch, and those guys who grabbed Hope," she confessed as she glanced over at the young girl, who had fallen asleep on the couch across from them.**

**Elliot wrapped his arms around her, quietly shushing her sudden sobs. "Don't beat yourself up, Liv," he soothed. "You didn't see this coming. You couldn't have. The good news is, Hope's safe now. Munch scared them off."**

**"Are you sure?" she asked shakily. "I mean, what if they came back?" **

**"If they did, I'm sure Munch and Fin took care of them.," he replied as he gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.**

**"How can you be so sure?" she questioned. "What if they managed to outsmart them somehow?"**

**"Livia, they can take care of themselves,' he told her gently. "They're experienced cops. They can handle anything."**

**Olivia nodded. "I know that in my head, but in my heart, I can't help feeling like they're in danger," she confessed.**

**"You wanna go back them up?" he asked.  
She nodded again. "But what about Hope?" she wondered.**

**Elliot speed-dialed Cragen's office, but Olivia stopped the call from going through. "What gives?" he asked.**

**She laughed. "A, Cragen's right down the hall, and B, she may not trust him," she answered.**

**He nodded. "Good point, but what can we do?" he questioned. "I mean, we can't put her in the line of fire,"**

**Olivia agreed with him, but she still felt confused. What _could _they do, really? They were stuck. They couldn't leave Hope alone, but they desperately wanted to help their friends. They'd never been so conflicted over a case in all the time that they had worked together.**


	13. Reassurance

**Chapter 13: Reassurance**

**Olivia was shaking again. Elliot saw this and wrapped his arms around her. "It's OK, Livia," he soothed. "It's OK. Fin and Munch- they'll call us if they need us. They always do." **

**Olivia nodded. "I guess you're right, El," she agreed.**

**He smiled. "You want me to go get us a couple of salads?" **

**She nodded again. "Good idea," she said, smiling. "I'm starving."**

**He laughed. "Be right back," he told her.**

**She moved over to the other couch as she watched him walk out. She perched beside Hope and waited for Elliot to return. Without warning, she began to flash back to another time.**

_**"You can run, Olivia, but you can't hide!" screamed a drunk Serena as she tried to grab Olivia's ankles. She let out a frightened squeal, attempting to escape her mother's grasp. "Run!" her mind screamed, but her heart was pounding too fast. She was beginning to feel faint. "I can't stop now," she thought to herself. "Serena will only hurt me worse if I do. On the other hand, I can't keep running. I've gotta stand up to her." "Stop!" she screamed aloud., turning to face Serena. "I can't take this anymore! You can't keep pushing me around like this! You have to stop drinking before it kills both of us!" She stepped forward to take Serena's bottle, but it wasn't that easy. They struggled over it for a long while, and even though Olivia landed on her back, she was holding the bottle. She got up quickly, running to the window. She took a deep breath before throwing the bottle down to the street below the house.**_

**_"You're gonna regret that,Olivia Rose Benson!" Serena cried as she ran out the door. Olivia watched her leave. She stood frozen in terror for a few seconds before running over to lock the deadbolt. Then, she squeezed her small body out a back window. As she ran away, she could hear Serena pounding on the door._**

**Back in the present, Olivia glanced up at the door. Elliot was on his way back with the salads. She let out a sigh of relief. That flashback had scared her, and she needed someone to tell her that everything would be all right. "Hey, El." She spoke softly, trying to hide her fear. The effort was in vain, though. Elliot knew her too well. **

**"What's wrong?" he asked cautiously as she left Hope's side and crossed the room to meet him.**

**"I had another one of my flashbacks," she answered.**

**"Which one?" he inquired.**

**She sighed, speaking as she took one of the salads. "I was running away from Serena one day, and I finally decided to stop. I screamed at her. I told her that I couldn't take it anymore, that she couldn't keep pushing me around, and that she had to quit drinking before it killed both of us. Then, we fought over her Vodka bottle for awhile. I got it away from her and ran to the window. I took a deep breath before I threw it down to the street below our house. She screamed, "You're gonna regret that, Olivia Rose Benson!" She screamed that right before she ran out the door to get it. After she'd left, I locked the deadbolt. Then, I squeezed my way out a back window and ran away. I could hear her pounding on the door for two blocks."**

**Elliot shook his head disapprovingly, wrapping his arms around Olivia. He may not have been able to keep her safe then, but he was determined to do so now.**


End file.
